2016 Dinoco Light 350
The 2016 Dinoco Light 350 is a Willy's Cup race taking place at the Motor Speedway of the South. Transcript Start of Race (The camera pans down from the clouds showing the MSOTS.) Ryder: Hello there, racing fans! PAW Patrol team leader Ryder is here with my best announcer pal Bluz and lap-by-lap commentator pear-shaped humble media genius dog Ruff Ruffman! Ruff Ruffman: It's an honor, Ryder! Everyone's wanting some BONE-US Bones. Bluz: And here come the drivers, out of their haulers, the track is cooling off, and some pranks are all in the need, but whatever race car pranks happen, the drivers and cars will have to just roll with it! (The drivers and cars are coming out of their haulers except for PS2, who is still focusing.) PS2: Okay, here we go, focus on this... (Cut to black screen) PS2: I am picturing cars racing at top speed. (He pictures some cars zooming) PS2: 1 winner, a lot of losers. I eat and drink losers for dinner. (He pictures some more cars zooming, a race car zooming sound is heard, then it goes back to dark again causing PS2 to snore while sleeping.) New 3DS XL: (as PS2 wakes up) ''Hey, wake up! I'm glad you got me to show your older brother, so it goes by the name of PS1, right? PS2: Yes. Thanks for asking anyway! But I'm preparing for the big race, so I need complete silence right now. New 3DS KL: Okay then... ''(he walks out of PS2's hauler as we hear the young little mermaids singing, New 3DS XL puts up his speaker to interrupt the young mermaids' singing so he can do a quick announcement) Excuse me for the interruption, but please listen up! PC2 needs quiet! PS2: It's PS2, you stupid lazy! Amaris: Okay, we promise to be quiet! (Then, a splash is heard from the little mermaids as Nature Cat gets Tommy Highbanks ready.) Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel (Mermaids): So, Nature Cat, you ready? Nature Cat: I was born ready, (he keeps himself away from the hauler's lowering door.) ''wait not yet! Hold it, no, okay sorry, just a deep breath, ''(he hides his hands behind his back) ''Jitters, (then Nature Cat is full standing and prepared.) And now I feel ready, I am not, wow that was close, okay, almost here we go and shoulders away from the doors and no no no no yes yes yes yes yes ready I think here we go uh... Tally-Ho! ''(All the hauler doors open.) Racers: Alright, we're ready. (later, at the command) Wolverine: RACERS, START YOUR ENGINES! (All racers rev their engines (or if not car, start up the engines of their racecars), they head to the pits, above the stadium are The Wonderbolts making a trophy by using Rainbow colors.) Blaze: This one's for you, everyone! (It pans back down to the speedway.) Mark SetGo: On your marks, get set, GO! Bluz: Alright, the race is underway! BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY DRIVERS!!!!!!!!!!! Let's go racing!! Woo-pee!!! Ruff: That's what I was gonna say, Bluz. Bluz: But I say that too in the earlier years because there's tremendous speed from the older racecars coming out of the starting line! Ruff: Oh ok. Anyway, let's go racing! (As the racers race, everyone in the pits is excited, except the crew chiefs.)